ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (CVN-65)
The USS Enterprise (CVN-65) was an American aircraft carrier that was in service with the United States Navy from 1960 to 2012. History The Enterprise was the successor to [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|the previous carrier named Enterprise]]. This new Enterprise was one of the most powerful ships of its time and was powered by a nuclear fission reactor. In 1986, Enterprise was docked at the Alameda Naval Base in Alameda, California when it was breached by an apparent Soviet spy. The "spy" was Starfleet Commander Pavel Chekov, who had been collecting nuclear radiation from one of the ship's reactors to recrystallize dilithium for a captured Klingon Bird-of-Prey that had traveled back in time. ( ) In 2364, a model of this carrier appeared in Admiral Gregory Quinn's guest quarters on the . ( ) Personnel * Rogerson * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (CVN-65)|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (CVN-65)]] Legacy '' prior to 2273]] Over a century later, the ready room of featured a sketch of the carrier as well as other early vessels named Enterprise. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The portrait of her World War II predecessor was on the famous 's recreation deck. ( ) A sculpture of the carrier adorned the wall of the observation lounge on the during the first few years of that vessel's service. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) The sculpture, like the older pencil sketch, depicted the ship in her pre-1975 configuration. Appendices Background '' prior to 2365]] In Star Trek IV, the "part" of USS Enterprise was actually filled by the conventionally-powered [[USS Ranger (CV-61)|USS Ranger]] (CV-61, Forrestal-class), because Enterprise was on deployment at the time of the movie's filming. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 137) At the time of the filming, the reactor arrangement of all American nuclear aircraft carriers was tightly classified. Ranger also stood in for Enterprise in the 1986 aviation thriller Top Gun. Ranger differed from Enterprise in the shape of the ship's command "island" superstructure (which was longer, rectangular and possessed smokestacks for the ship's oil-fired boilers) and the placement of the side elevators, with two abaft of the island instead of two before it. Both differences were visible in Star Trek IV. In the real world, Enterprise was nicknamed "the Starship," after her fictional namesake. In April 1983, the Enterprise, half a mile from shore after a 14-month, 46,000-mile cruise, ran aground in San Francisco Bay; George Takei was aboard the ship during this incident. http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/e4/enterprise-viiie.htm In 1993 and 1994, the Star Trek Association of Towson, a fan club in Towson, Maryland, sponsored "The Big E Con," a convention held aboard the carrier Enterprise while the ship was at its home port of Norfolk, Virginia. The events featured tours of the ship and appearances by Star Trek notables. The fan club also donated Star Trek memorabilia for display in the ship's recreation room. Daniel Davis played her captain in . Her radio call sign in the film was "Starbase". Sailors of the Year Two times the "Sailors of the Year" of the Enterprise were given walk-on roles in episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. In three sailors of the year portrayed ''Enterprise'' NX-01 engineers in the first season episode for which they filmed their scenes on . Later they presented a dedication plaque to Rick Berman and Brannon Braga and thanked them for their support. http://www.navy.mil/view_single.asp?id=1547 three sailors of the year appeared as NX Project spectators in the second season episode . They also presented an American flag from the Enterprise CVN-65 to the show's stars Scott Bakula and Connor Trinneer and director LeVar Burton. http://www.news.navy.mil/search/print.asp?story_id=6403&VIRIN=5385&imagetype=1&page=1 Apocrypha In the novel Debtors' Planet, this Enterprise was a casualty of the Eugenics Wars, lost with all hands in the Sea of Japan in 1995 during the pivotal battle of the wars (the book was published in 1994, seven years before Greg Cox's novel trilogy retconned them as a collection of shadow conflicts rather than open warfare), from which Khan and his forces never recovered. Ralph Offenhouse's son Peter was one of the sailors killed in the sinking - ironically, in Cox's works, his father was an early financial backer of the Chrysalis Project, from which the Augments were created. External links * [http://www.enterprise.navy.mil USS Enterprise (CVN-65)] - official web site * * de:USS Enterprise (CVN-65) es:USS Enterprise (CVN-65) fr:USS Enterprise (CVN-65) ja:USSエンタープライズ(CVN-65) Enterprise, USS (CVN-65)